Danger Still Lurks
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm Coming For You'. Melina's insanely happy with her new life. However, her past has once again come back to haunt her. Will she be able to move on or will she crack under pressure? Please R&R!
1. Wrestlemania victory

**Title: Danger Still Lurks**

**Characters/Parings/: John Cena/Melina; Lita/Triple H; Maria/CM Punk; Donovan Anderson, more later on.**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Only own the OC. The rest belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.**

**Setting/Classification: Romance, Drama, Suspense, Action/Adventure**

**Spoilers/Notes: Sequel to 'I'm Coming For You'. All of my parings are still together. Melina's not injured in this story, she's on maternity leave. I'll explain more as the story rolls along. Oh, and this takes place currently.**

**Summary: Melina was insanely happy. She was happily married and is now an insanely happy new mother. However, her past has come back to haunt her once again and he's more determined than ever to get her back. Will the paparazzi princess be able to live her life without fear or will she crack under pressure?**

**Author's note: So, after much consideration and so many requests from you all, I decided to do a sequel. Keep in mind, however, I'm not good with doing them, so it's gonna be slow in developing. I'm happy to put this out for you and I did mention I'm working on more John/Melina stories and this is my second one that will feature them as the main characters. So, please take the time to read this one.**

**Oh, and one more thing: THE CHAMP IS BACK! Wrestlemania was awesome!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Wrestlemania 26_

_University of Arizona Stadium_

_Glendale, Arizona_

_March 28, 2010_

Melina Perez-Cena jumped up and down with excitement as she watched the conclusion of the WWE title match. Tears of happiness started falling from her eyes as she watched her husband of two and a half years, John Cena, stand in the middle of the ring and hoisting the WWE title up over his head. After months of being double crossed, laying the middle of the ring after taking beat down after beat down and even doubting whether he could get the job done at the granddaddy of them all, her man was once again having the last laugh.

The paparazzi princess's beautiful brown eyes then focused on a healthy, bouncy 4 month old baby girl she was holding in her arms. Kianna Michelle Cena was definitely her mother's daughter. With her mother's olive toned skin, beautiful blue eyes that definitely matched her father's and a spunky personality, Kianna was truly a breathing, living replica of both of her parents. They fell in love with her from the moment she came into their lives.

Kianna's birth was the talk of the locker room. Everyone flocked in from their national tour to see Melina and John welcome their baby girl into the world. All of her friends and family quicky doted on the bouncing toddler, who has everyone wrapped around her little finger in a short matter of time. They were already in love with her and Kianna thrived on the attention she was getting already.

John made his way through the curtains, his WWE title slouched over his shoulders. He was sweaty and tired, but it was all worth it because he's champion again and he couldn't wait to celebrate his victory. As soon as he saw his wife and daughter standing in front of the monitor, he couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't help himself; he has everything a man could want: a wife that he loves more than anything in the world and a daughter he would give his life for. Sometimes, he wanted to pinch himself because a part of him still couldn't believe his good fortune. He has everything he could only dream of.

"How's my two favorite girls doing?" he asked as he approached them with a grin on his handsome face.

Melina turned to her husband and smiled brightly. "We're great. By the way, congratulations on your win, baby. I knew you could do it."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, then he reached down and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Well, even if I didn't win the title, I'm already a winner in life because I have you and Kianna."

"Mr. Cena, flattery will get you something....later tonight," she replied, her voice dripping with seduction.

John shook his head and laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they headed towards his locker room. Melina was back on the RAW roster since she and John couldn't stand to be away from each other. The move turned out to be good, too, since she announced her pregnancy on national television. She was physically ready to get back into the ring, but decided to take some more time off because she was long overdue to go on hiatus.

As they went inside, Melina sat her daughter down in the playpen and then she slumped down on the sofa, sighing deeply. She ran her fingers through her long back hair and watched John going into his bag and pulling out a towel because he was planning on taking a shower.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked as he went over to where she was sitting.

She smiled at her husband. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, baby. Me and Kianna are gonna be here when you get out of the shower, although if she was with one of our friends, I'd join you."

He smirked at her. "You little vixen, just wait till later."

She smirked right back at him. "I can't wait, baby."

"You better not wait, because baby number two could happen a lot more sooner than you think," he wagged his eyebrows playfully.

She laughed as she watched her husband go into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She then turned her attention to her daughter, who was happily playing in her playpen. Melina decided to join her little girl on the fun and to keep herself occupied until John gets out of the shower.

Melina never thought in a million years that she could be this happy. It was just over two years ago that she was facing some difficult times in her life. Her abusive ex came back into the picture, she literally had to fight for her life, only to learn that his cousin was the one that shot her, she was kidnapped and was almost married to her ex, but now he was dead. She didn't have to worry about him coming after her ever again.

Playing with her daughter, she shook the thoughts out of her mind. She had two main reasons for living and there's no way she's gonna dampen on it by thinking about her past over and over again.

Unbeknownst to her, however, her past was once again coming back to haunt her.

And she won't be prepared to what he has in store for her this time.

X

_Undisclosed Location_

_Los Angeles, California_

_March 28, 2010_

He couldn't thank his lucky stars he came up with plan to break out of jail. He wanted everyone to believe he was killed in prison, but that was part of the plan. He wasn't about to spend another minute behind bars being someone's little bitch. He had enough, so he sprung into action and began putting his plans in motion.

From the moment he snuck out of the truck and felt his body land on the pavement, he felt freedom like he never felt before. Donovan Anderson couldn't wait another minute to get out from behind bars and get his life back together. However, what he wanted to do first was to get back the one woman he let slip away one too many times.

And that woman just happened to be Melina Adrienne Perez.

While behind bars (and having the unfortunate task of being a prison gang member's bitch), he saw an entertainment news program on tv and was completely outraged when Melina's wedding was announced. He saw her coming out of the church, looking heavenly in her wedding gown, but the groom was a different story. She winded up married to John Cena, the man who ruined everything for Donovan. He was supposed to be married to Melina so she can never get away from him again.

Furthermore, he had come face to face with Cena's co-worker, Triple H, who beat the holy hell out of him for what Donovan did to his wife. It was no secret that before Melina, he was romantically involved with Amy Christine Dumas, also known as Lita. And it was Lita who ended up with a broken back after Donovan attacked her when he saw a wedding band on her finger.

Two beautiful women who managed to get away from him, thanks to their husbands ruining everything for him. Donovan still wanted Melina back, but now that's she happily married (with a child), he can forget about it. But, he's well known for not giving up so easily. Smiling evilly, he decided on a new plan to get Melina back. And he's gonna make sure her _husband _won't get involved. John Cena is not gonna ruin everything once again.

"Oh, Melina, you should've stayed with me while you had the chance. You should've forgave me and forced me to get help. But, you were so determined to get away from me that you had to get your man and your friends to get me locked up again. Not this time, beautiful. When the time is right, you will see me again," he laughed manically.

Holding an old picture of Melina in his hands, he kissed it gently before he sat it down on table. He then got up and decided to go get a drink. He needs on after a long and grueling day of having to duck and dive from everyone in sight. He can't affod to get caught again.

_We'll be together again, Melina. You just wait and see!_

X

_Cena residence_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_March 28-29, 2010_

Melina struggled to get inside her home because John was too busy lavishing kisses along her neck and shoulders. She felt her brown eyes roll into the back of her pretty little head when his hands touched her thighs gently. She just want nothing more than to throw her husband on the floor, rip his clothes off and have her way with him all night long. And, for once, she'll be able to scream out his name and won't have to worry about waking up Kianna since she's staying with Hunter and Amy at their house just down the street.

When she finally unlocked the door, she could barely contain herself any longer. She and her husband stumbled right inside and landed straight on the floor. Both of them burst out laughing because it was obvious they had a little too much to drink at the Wrestlemania after party. However, they were celebrating and it didn't hurt that they got a little drunk. They were smart enough to catch a cab home.

"Are we ever gonna make it into the bedroom?" Melina giggled loudly.

"Eventually. Right now, we're perfectly fine right where we are," John replied before he leaned over and fastened his mouth on hers. She closed her eyes and felt the tingling of his lips pressing against her skin gently and passionately. Before long, she felt his hands unbuttoning her blouse; ripping it open and smirking when he saw buttons flying all over the place. She pulled back and glared at her husband.

"Damn it, John, that's my favorite blouse you just ripped!" she snapped.

He smirked again. "Sorry. I'll buy you another one. Maybe even more than one."

"You better," she warned before she grabbed his head and planted another searing kiss on him. He moaned in her mouth while he reached over and cupped her breast in his hand. She gasped when she felt him flicker her nipple lightly before it got hard. John did the exact same thing to her other nipple, eliciting a strangled moan coming from her throat.

However, he stopped fondling her abruptly. Melina was wondering why would her husband do something like that when he got up, scooped her up in his strong arms and proceeded to carry her upstairs to their bedroom. She laughed and gigged as they disappeared upstairs.

However, little did they know, their happiness could prove to be short-lived.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Melina starts receiving mysterious, threatening letters from her supposed dead ex, which leads her to decide whether to keep them under wraps or to tell her husband. Stay tuned!**

**And please take the time to R&R my other wrestling stories!**

**Please review!**


	2. Ruining everything

**The reviews for the first chapter has been amazing, thank you very much. The sequel will be a little bit more sinister because there's some unanswered questions that needs to be answered. Plus, many of you want Donovan gone permanently. I have some idea on how to get rid of him, but I want your opinion as well. What do you think should happen to him? Let me know your thoughts.**

**BTW, I was crying because I have to say goodbye to Shawn Michaels. It was beautiful, touching and bittersweet because we won't see him every week anymore. Just thought I get that out.**

**One mor thing: WE HAVE A NEW DIVAS CHAMPION! GO, EVE TORRES!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_US Airways Arena_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_March 29, 2010_

Just 24 hours after Wrestlemania, the WWE decided to stay in Arizona and continued to do some shows there, starting with RAW and the action tonight was gonna be explosive. Melina was pacing around the hallway, holding Kianna in her arms and singing softly to her. John was at a meeting with Vince McMahon about tonight's show, which left her to wait for him. There was something in the air that made her uneasy, but she just shrugged it off and continued singing to her daughter.

The paparazzi princess couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. There was a long period where she felt she had nowhere to turn to after everything she had endured. She thought there was no way out when her abusive ex came back into her life and nearly ruined everything. He couldn't leave well enough alone when she told him she didn't wanna have anything to do with him anymore, but he still wouldn't let up. He even went so far than to get his cousin to shoot her while she was in a match for the women's championship a couple of years back.

Well, now he was dead (or at least, that's what she thinks) and she has no reason to keep looking over her shoulder over and over again. Melina was insanely happy with her life. A loving husband, a beautiful child, she couldn't ask for anything better.

"There's my two favorite girls. How are we doing?" John beamed when he approached them with a wicked grin on his handsome face.

She looked up at her husband and smiled. "We're fine, baby. Kianna's been sleeping a lot, so I was just singing to her."

"Sweet. Well, what do you wanna do for now, honey bunny?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He then leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead gently.

"Let's see some of our friends, shall we? I bet you they're gonna be doting on Kianna a lot when they see her," she snickered.

He laughed. "Well, what can I say? She has us all wrapped around her tiny little finger."

She laughed right along with her husband as they made their way down towards catering, gradually unaware that a certain someone left a letter in their mailbox.

And he had the biggest, sadistic grin on his face when he did it, too.

X

_Cena residence_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_March 28, 2010_

_25 minutes ago..._

Donovan looked around the living room in complete disgust. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Every single picture of John and Melina were scattered all over the walls, the coffee table and the mantle right over the fireplace. Many of them just happened to be their wedding photos and that made him sick to his stomach. He still couldn't believe the bitch went and married the wanna be superstar. Donovan was this close to marrying her himself when John just had to come in and ruin everything. He should've killed him while he had the chance.

What pissed him off even more were the photos of John and Melina's daughter. Donovan was clearly sent over the edge when he saw the photos of Melina holding Kianna. It angered him because that should've been his daughter. He should've been Kianna's father, not John. Now, he's gonna have to find a way to lure Melina and the baby away from the clown once and for all.

Donovan wanted to surprise Melina by just showing up out of the blue and take her, but that's out the window now. Furthermore, he can't afford to go back to jail now, especially since he was caught the last time trying to get her to marry him. He ended up battered, bloodied and bruised at the hands on John and Hunter. He's not gonna go through all that again. This time, he's gonna be better at planning on getting Melina back.

Sighing deeply, he turned on his heel and began walking out of the house. Finding it didn't take too long considering he hired a private investigator to locate the address. He wanted to feel the presence of Melina in his soul again and he got it. A evil grin appeared on his face as he walked out of the house and locked the front door. Donovan also managed to pick the lock on the door without breaking anything. That's the one good thing he learned how to do while he was behind bars.

Jogging down the street, he looked back at the house once more and smiled. He also made sure he left an envelope in the mailbox for Melina to find once she gets home. And he had made his intentions pretty clear on what he wants from her.

_I'm coming back for you, Melina. And, this time, I'm gonna make sure that punk husband of yours won't get in the way of getting what I want._

X

_Cena residence_

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_March 29-30, 2010_

"It's so good to be home," Melina sing songed as she walked inside, carrying Kianna in her arms. John followed right behind them, only to stop to check the mailbox and realized there was an envelope with no return address on it. Furthermore, it was addressed to Melina.

"Honey, you have mail," he called out as he closed the door and locked it behind him. She, after putting Kianna down in her playpen, went over to where her husband was standing and grabbed the envelope away from him.

"There's no return address. I wonder who would send me this," she whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "I don't know, baby. I'd throw it out. It's probably a joke or something."

"Then why would someone send me this in the first place? But, you're right. It's probably nothing. I'll throw it out right now. Watch Kianna for me?" she suggested with a smile on her face.

"Always," John beamed as he leaned over and kissed her passionately, causing her knees to buckle. Melina managed to pull away from him and head towards the kitchen before she threw caution to the wind and ended up taking her husband right on the living room floor.

However, once she got into the kitchen, she looked over her shoulder to make sure John didn't come up behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him making goofy faces at the daughter, which left her some time to read that letter. She leaned back against the wall, tore the envelope open, pulled the folded piece of paper out and began to read.

What she read was truly shocking and disbelieving.

_Dearest Melina,_

_Thought you could finally get rid of me, huh? Well, I got news for you, baby. I have nine lives. That's right, nine lives. You really thought I was dead, right? Well, faking a death could do wonders for someone. I should know because it took all my willpower to convince everyone that I was dead. After all, I was stabbed, but I managed to survive. Some things have a way of working themselves out, I guess._

_I just want you to know that you will see me again. I'm not happy with your life right now. You went and married that punk when clearly you still love me. Furthermore, how could have a child with him?! I should've been Kianna's father! We should've been a family, but, no, you just had to go and ruin my life! And why did you have to tell everyone what I had done to you, huh?! That was none of their business! _

_It doesn't matter, baby, because it won't be long before we're reunited again. And you're gonna regret ever leaving me for that punk ass Cena in the first place. You're mine, Melina Adrienne Perez. You'll always be mine and no one else's!_

_Love always,_

_Donovan Anderson._

_P.S. Kianna looks just like you. I think when we're reunited that we'll have a baby of our own. Just you and me, love._

_I should've just thrown it away and be done with it. I should've never read it, _she thought angrily as she crumpled the paper up into a ball and threw it in the waste paper basket. Melina buried her face in her hands and started sobbing hysterically for a moment. Just when she was finally able to be happy with her life, her ex just had to come back and ruin everything. He was alive and he was once again gunning for her. She didn't know what to do, but she knows one thing: she will _never _go back to him after everything he had done to her. How could she, knowing full and well that he even tried to kill her once by beating her with a baseball bat because she called off the relationship?

Donovan constantly cheated on her, got another woman pregnant, contracted an STD and even tried to give it to her! Oh, and let's not forget she ended up in a mental institution after she took out a restraining order against him, but he not only managed to get that thrown out in court, but he also managed to fool the judge by making him believe she didn't know what she was doing when she got him arrested. Melina was outraged and wanted nothing more than to kill him.

She knew she's gonna have to tell John, but she was worried he'd get hurt. Even though they're professional wrestlers, they're not prone to immortality. They put their bodies on the line every single night and injuries happen, more often than not. Which is why she can't tell her husband anything right now because Donovan will make sure John doesn't get in the way this time.

_Why the hell is he coming back after all this time? How the hell did he manage to fake his death? Why can't he just leave me alone? He's better off dead, _a voice in her head said. Shaking her head, Melina wiped the tears away from her face with her hands, regained her composure, put on a brave, happy face, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, is Kitty being a silly girl?" she beamed at her little girl, who was laughing and playing in her playpen. John looked up for a second to wink at his wife, for which she winked right back and smiled brightly.

_How can I tell him when he looks so happy? I don't wanna see him get hurt, _she thought with a worried glance on her face. However, she shrugged it off and focused on her happy family.

However, deep down inside, she knew that their happiness would be short lived.

And she would come face to face with Donovan.

A lot sooner than she thought.

X

_Los Angeles Correctional Facility_

_Los Angeles, California_

_March 31, 2010_

"How could we have missed this?!" Warden Hilary Jensen barked, pacing back and forth in anger and frustration.

Detective Naomi Carpenter sighed. "Donovan Anderson's body never turned up, which means he's still alive and lurking out there."

"You think he could be going after that Perez woman? Because that's what he got put in here in the first fucking place!" Hilary snapped.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is. Which is why we're doing everything we can to bring him back here," Naomi assured the warden.

"Detective, this man faked his death and managed to escape. Even while behind bars, he still kept photos and videos of Melina in his cell. He's gunning for her again. I want him back here so he can rot for the rest of his natural life!" Hilary yelled.

Naomi nodded her head, turned on her heel and left the office. She sighed deeply because she realized that finding Donovan would be much harder than she thought.

She also knew that she needed to warn Melina that her ex was coming after her.

However, little did the detective know, Donovan managed to get to Melina first.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Detective Carpenter has a meeting with Melina, for which the paparazzi princess hands over the letter Donovan sent her. Meanwhile, one of Melina's friends is viciously attacked! Who is it? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. The first casualty

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a lot of my mind lately. For one, my birthday was last week and second, I lost another family friend. But, fear not, I'm back and I'm gonna keep on updating. Furthermore, we had some shocking releases from the WWE. The biggest one I'm shocked and angry about is Mickie James being fired. However, as I learned a long time ago, life goes on and you can't spend the rest of your life holding a grudge. She has a music career now, so I wish her the best of luck.**

**Now, I'm back with chapter three and it's a doozy. I did mention something bad will happen to one of Melina's friends. Who is it, you ask? You'll just have to read and find out.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Joe Louis Arena_

_Detroit, Michigan_

_April 6, 2010_

Melina was walking around on eggshells all day. In fact, she's been walking around on eggshells since she got the letter last week. She couldn't bring herself to tell John about it because she wanted to protect him, but now, Donovan was bringing Kianna in the mix and that pissed her off. Deep down, however, she was scared as hell. Her ex was coming back for her once again and this time, not even death was gonna stop him from getting his hands on her again. Melina remembered how possessive and obsessed he was to her in the past. He hasn't changed one single bit.

Running her fingers through her long black hair, she was pacing around the hallway and waited for John to come back from his meeting with Vince concerning tonight's show. Although she was still on leave from active competition, she still traveled with her husband because she couldn't stand to be away from him for even one second. Now, she needed him more than ever.

However, that's gonna be even harder because John will wanna know what's going on.

"Hey, Mel, why are you pacing around the hallway?" Maria Kanellis quipped when she approached the paparazzi princess.

Melina stopped pacing and looked at her friend with a frantic look in her eyes. "Ria, listen, can I tell you something important?"

"Sure. What's up?" Maria asked, looking curious.

"Before I can tell you, you have to promise me not to breathe a word of this to anyone, not even to John. So, do you promise?" Melina asked, narrowing her brown eyes at the redhead.

Maria nodded her head eagerly. "I promise not to say a word to anyone, Mel. Now, what's up?"

Melina cleared her throat. "Okay, I got a letter last week from my abusive ex-boyfriend."

"Donovan Anderson? But, he's dead!" Maria exclaimed.

"Turns out, he faked his own death and escaped from prison. He's crazy and I don't know what to do. He said he's coming back for me and this time, he's gonna make sure John doesn't get involved. He also mentioned my daughter. He knows about Kianna. He mentioned I made a big mistake of having her with John when he should've been the father. I don't know what to do," Melina broke down and sobbed.

Maria patted her friend on her back and tried to comfort her. "Babe, you need to tell him, no matter what. John loves you and Kianna. He'll protect you, no matter what."

"I know, but the last time I told him what happened, I ended up in the hospital. Plus, I was kidnapped and taken to Canada, where the son of a bitch almost married me. I can't tell my husband; for fear Donovan will just come out of nowhere and finish the job. I just can't do it," Melina cried.

"Oh, hon, I'm sorry that son of a bitch put you in that position. Still, I think it's best if you tell John about the letter. Besides, if Donovan knows what's good for him, he'd never show his face around here ever again," Maria spat with venom.

Melina just shook her head and continued to cry. The paparazzi princess let her defenses fall down as she broke down and cried in Maria's arms, which was something she rarely do in a situation like this. But, Donovan have always managed to find a way to break her down, make her weak, defenseless and helpless. He really played with her emotions, ripped her heart out of her chest and kept putting her down every chance he got. It was like she was sucked into a black hole; where's it's cold, nauseating and you can't find a way to get out of it, no matter how hard you try.

"Are you feeling better now?" Maria asked after Melina finally stopped.

Melina just nodded her head slowly. "A little. I'm still scared out of my mind here."

"I know, but you should tell John. He'll find out one way or another," Maria warned her friend.

Realizing that her best friend was right, Melina finally relented. She knew if John find out about the letter, he'll get angry at her for not trusting him enough to tell him, then he'll probably track Donovan down and make him wish he was really dead.

"Okay, I'll tell him," Melina relented.

"Good. And, as I mentioned before, John will do anything to protect his family. He's a good man and he thinks the world of you," Maria assured her friend as they walked down towards catering together.

Meanwhile, Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita was just wrapping up a meeting with Vince about coming back to the company full time and was heading back towards the locker room she shared with her husband when out of nowhere, she was ambushed from behind. The Xtreme diva screamed as she was pushed inside a janitor's closet and heard the door being closed. She struggled to get up, but it was pitch dark inside, so she couldn't even find the light.

However, all of that changed when the light was cut on. She looked up and gasped in shock at the man standing before her.

"W-what? H-how? You're dead!" she exclaimed.

Donovan smirked evilly. "No, I'm not. I'm alive and I'm back. I'm coming to get what I want. And you're the first casualty."

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"I don't think so. You see, I'm getting what I want. Just because I'm planning on getting Melina back doesn't mean anything right now. You and I have some unfinished business!" he seethed.

"Unfinished business? After everything you had done to me? You have no business with me!" she seethed right back.

He went over and smacked her hard across her face. She was startled for a moment, but then her determination kicked in and she smacked him right back, shocking him.

"What the fuck?" Donovan snapped.

"Thought I was gonna be a scared little girl again so you can have your way with me? I don't fucking think so!" Lita screamed.

That sent him over the edge. Donovan lunged at her; wrapping his hands around her neck and proceeded to choke the life out of her. Lita struggled to scream but he had his grip on her neck so tightly, she couldn't even breathe. Somehow, she managed to raise her leg up and kicked him where it hurts, causing him to release her from his grip. As he doubled over in pain, she quickly headed towards the door.

Amy managed to get it open. Just as she was about to step out, Donovan was quick on his feet and managed to lunge at her once again. He tangled his fingers through her long red hair and yanked her back in the room. With the door closed and locked, all you could hear was Lita screaming and begging for her psychotic ex to stop.

When it was finally over, the door was once again open and this time, Donovan stepped out with a evil smirk on his face. He looked over his shoulder and was satisfied with the damage he caused.

"Like I said before, you were just the first casualty, Ames. Melina's my ultimate goal. However, I'm still not finished with you. I'll be back," he said before he turned on his heel and walked away.

Inside the janitor's closet, Amy was rendered completely unconscious, battered, bloody and completely bruised.

And her clothes were torn as well.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Vince McMahon's office_

_Joe Louis Arena_

_Detroit, Michigan_

_April 6, 2010_

"Are you sure about this? Donovan Anderson isn't dead?" Vince asked, looking shocked.

Detective Carpenter nodded her head repeatedly. "I'm afraid so, Mr. McMahon. Donovan faked his death and managed to escape from prison. Now we have every reason to believe that he's gunning for Melina Perez, which is why it's important that I speak with her right away."

"She's down at catering right now. I'll take you to her," he said as he got up from his desk. They walked out of the office and headed towards catering, in which, sure enough, Melina was there and she was engaging in conversation with John and Maria. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Vince standing at the doorway with a woman she'd never seen before, signaling her to come over.

"Mr. McMahon, what brings you here?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Melina, this is Detective Naomi Carpenter. She needs to speak to you on an important matter," Vince said, looking serious. Then, after a tiny nod towards the detective, he left, leaving the ladies to step out into the hallway.

"What can I do for you, detective?" Melina asked, looking a little bit nervous.

"Ms. Perez, I rest assure you're not in trouble. I'm here on a matter of life and death. It's about your ex-boyfriend, Donovan Anderson," Carpenter said, getting right to the point.

"What about him?" Melina asked, trying to remain calm, cool and collected.

"It seems he faked his death and managed to escape from prison. Now we have every reason to believe he has some unfinished business with you," Carpenter said.

Melina just nodded her head. "He does. He wants me back. He even knows about my daughter, Kianna Michelle."

"Is Donovan the father?" Carpenter asked.

"No. You see, I'm married. My husband's name is John Cena. He's Kianna's father," Melina told the detective.

"Well, Mrs. Cena, when was the last time you had any contact with your ex?" Naomi asked.

Sighing deeply, Melina reached inside her pocket and pulled out the letter Donovan sent her. She handed it over to the detective, for which she opened it up and began reading it.

"Last week. I got that in the mail. Everything he said is in that letter. I had planned on telling my husband about it," Melina replied softly.

"Mrs. Cena, this clearly explains his plans on getting you back and now that he has mentioned your daughter, I don't think it's safe for you to stay here," Naomi stated.

"There's something else you should know. Donovan was with someone before me. Her name's Amy Dumas. She's known to the wrestling world as Lita. She also happens to be one of my best friends," Melina informed her.

"I see. And did he abuse her as well?" Carpenter asked as she folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"Yes. She told me everything. She even ended up with a broken back because of him. Me? He did everything to me, too. He cheated on me, got another girl pregnant, contracted an STD and tried to give it to me once. Furthermore, he even got me locked up in a mental institution because I got him arrested and got a restraining order against him. He got it thrown out because he fooled the judge in believing I wasn't in right state of mind when I got him arrested," Melina explain, wiping the forming tears away from her brown eyes.

"I see. Do you know where I could find Ms. Dumas? I would like to speak to her as well," Carpenter replied, looking around the arena as she was talking to Melina.

"She should be in her locker room. She shares it with her husband, who also works with us. I'll take you to her right now," Melina said. As they headed towards Amy's locker room, they had no idea that they were being watched.

_Getting the police involved once again was a big mistake, Melina. That bitch detective won't be ruining my plans, _Donovan thought, anger seeping on his face.

Meanwhile, Hunter Hearst Helmsley was looking everywhere for his wife. She wasn't in their locker room and she couldn't be down at catering with Melina and the others. He felt queasy in stomach because he realized something wasn't right. As he kept walking down the hallway, he noticed the janitor's door was cracked open. Feeling dread in the pit of his stomach, Hunter went over and pulled the door open even further.

With a horrified look on his face, what he saw was his wife, his beautiful wife, battered, bruised and completely helpless.

And that's how he felt on the inside.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Amy wakes up in the hospital and remembers what happened to her. Meanwhile, Maria ends up on the receiving end of Donovan's brutal assault. Plus, Melina and the police get some unlikely help from Donovan's own cousin. Stay tuned!**

**And you have to remember that Lita had a violent relationship with Donovan, too, which is why she has a major role in this story. Plus, the reason why Maria's gonna be attacked in the next chapter is because she has history with Donovan as well, for which I will reveal it as the story rolls along. So all questions will be answered in due time.**

**Please review!**


	4. Barely escaping

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update but my creative juices got away from me and I had to catch up to it. Fortunately, I managed to get it back and I will be able to update more often. As I mentioned before, someone else will get attacked and that person will be no other than Maria. And the reason why she'll be attacked because she has history with Donovan as well. That will be explained as the story rolls along. Furthermore, someone else from Melina's past will come back. Only this time, he's gonna be an ally.**

**One more thing, I've been watching RAW over the last few weeks and it looks like we're getting an NWO/WCW type war. It's been crazy, let me tell you.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Metro Hospital_

_Detroit, Michigan_

_April 7, 2010_

Pacing back and forth in the lobby, Hunter had tears in his eyes, but he wasn't crying. He was angry, pissed off and outraged and what just happened. He still couldn't believe his wife, the love of his life, his whole reason for living was once again laying in the hospital. When he found her in the closet, his heart stopped beating. And when he found her with her clothes torn, he was fearing the worst. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting Lita like this. He knew one thing, though; whoever did this will pay. Big time.

Melina, John, Maria and Phil were sitting on those hard chairs; waiting patiently on Amy's condition. Melina and John were holding hands and silently was glad that Kianna was staying with her parents back home and she was safe. The paparazzi princess didn't know what to do if anything happened to her baby girl. Everything was going right for her when **he **just had to come back and ruin everything. Melina knew for certain that Donovan was the one who attacked Amy. After all, she was with him a long time ago and he took his anger and rage out of her a lot, leaving her with a broken back. It was something she can't stop thinking about.

"Hunt, please stop pacing around. I'm getting dizzy," Melina said, breaking the tense silence.

He stopped pacing around and just stood there, looking distressed. "I'm sorry, you guys. I don't know what else to do. I can't go in there and see what's wrong. For God's sake, Amy's my wife!"

"We know, man. But, I'm sure we'll know something soon. Besides, Ames's a fighter. She'll get through this," John assured his friend.

"I know. It's just...seeing her laying in that closet made my blood boil inside. When I find out who did this, he's gonna wish he was dead when I get done with him!" Hunter seethed.

Seeing Hunter making that vow with determination looming over his face actually made Melina feel at ease. She knew she's gonna have to tell John about the letter, but at least her husband will be man enough to stand up for his family; because John is a stand up kind of guy. He'll do anything to make sure his wife and daughter were safe and sound.

A few minutes later, a doctor showed up with a grim smile on her face.

"Are you Hunter Hearst Helmsley?" she asked softly.

"Yes. Please tell me about my wife," Hunter begged.

"Well, she has a couple fractured ribs, a sprained right arm and some bruises on her face. Furthermore, there were no signs of sexual assault, but we did an examination anyway, but there was no vaginal trauma of any kind. Mr. Helmsley, did you know your wife was pregnant?" Doctor Janine George asked.

"W-what? Pregnant? Amy was pregnant?" Hunter screamed, his anger turned up another notch.

"Yes, she was pregnant. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but she did indeed miscarry," Janine announced.

That did it for the 'Game'. He collapsed on the floor and started sobbing hysterically, something that he rarely did. Melina, John, Phil and Maria gathered around him and they each hugged him tightly; letting him know that everything's gonna be okay. Hunter couldn't believe it. He was gonna be a father and that was taken away from him; from them. He and Lita have been trying to have a baby for the last several years and for him to find out that she was pregnant and then losing the baby all at the same time, it was too much for him. Now he wished he could get his hands on the son of a bitch who took everything away from him and break his fucking neck.

"May I see my wife?" he asked when he stopped crying.

"Sure, Mr. Helmsley. She regained consciousness and is asking for you," Janine asked as she turned on her heel and walked away.

As they got up from the floor and headed towards the patient's room, they failed to notice a certain someone was watching them from far away. And he had a wicked grin on his face.

_This is perfect. Now there's another person I need to take care of. I'll deal with her later, _a voice in his head said as he slipped into the shadows.

X

_California State Correctional Facility_

_Visiting room_

_Los Angeles, California_

_April 7, 2010_

Detective Carpenter didn't know why she was here. As far as she's concerned, this man doesn't mean anything to her, but if she wanted to get Donovan back in jail once and for all, she's gonna have to dig deep down and get some information from the one man who knows him best.

As she sat at the table and waited for the man's arrival, she couldn't stop thinking about the letter Melina gave to her. She couldn't stop reading it; the words that Donovan wrote sent chills up and down her spine. As a former abuse victim herself, Naomi could understand how Melina felt about being in constant fear of the man who ruined her life. Even though she's a cop, she's also a woman and even women like her can get scared.

A few moments later, the door opened and Naomi looked up to see Jacob Anderson walk in, wearing an orange jumpsuit. He looked completely disheveled and looked like he hasn't eaten in months. Slowly and calmly, he eased himself down on the chair and folded his hands together on the table. His eyes never left Naomi's.

"I hear you want to talk to me," Jacob said, his voice low and dangerous.

However, Naomi wasn't fazed by his demeanor. "Yes. It's about your cousin, Donovan."

"What about him? He's dead so I have nothing to do with it," he said, seething.

"Actually, he's not dead. He faked his death and escaped from prison. I know you don't have anything to do with it but he's escalating already and it won't be long before he gets his hands on Melina again. Which is why I'm here because I need your help. Melina needs your help," she told him.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I can't help anyone, detective. Helping Donovan is what got me locked up in the first place. I never had any beef with Melina. I didn't want to get involved but Donovan's so intimidating. He doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"I know you didn't want to have anything to do with it, but you did and you got put behind bars as a result. However, if you help us out, it can do you some good in the long run. I understand you have a parole hearing coming up," Naomi reminded him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I won't get out, no matter if I help you or not. I pulled the trigger. Furthermore, Donovan managed to make my life a living hell. I have no other family, no friends. I'm alone here. So if I help you, you're gonna have to do your best to outsmart Donovan because that man has ruined everything. He's too smart for his own good."

Naomi nodded her head. She knew it was gonna be a long battle to get Donovan back behind bars or, at least, through fate, he'll end up dead for real. However, she was also elated that Melina will get some help from an unlikely source; a man who never gave her any problems.

"So, you will help?" she asked softly.

Jacob nodded for a second. "Yes. I will help you. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna need to get in contact with your lawyer and we'll go over the details," she replied as she got up from the chair, turned on her heel and walked away.

Walking out of the correctional facility, she had the widest grin on her face. Things were beginning to look up and it was only a matter of time before Donovan slips up and ends up getting caught.

However, little did she know, another attack was happening. And it was something no one would expect.

X

_Metro Hospital_

_Detroit, Michigan_

_April 7, 2010_

Amy sat up in bed and looked at her surroundings. She don't remember ending up here, nor did she remember who brought her here in the first place. It didn't matter, though, because she does remember what happened. The man who broke her back after she finally managed to get away from him put her right back in the hospital. Furthermore, when she finally woke up, she received some shocking news.

She was pregnant.

And she wound up miscarrying.

Burying her face in her hands, she didn't notice anyone coming in. She didn't even notice when she felt a comforting hand rubbing her back gently. When she finally looked up, her hazel eyes came upon her husband and several of their friends. They all had solemn looks on their faces.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" Hunter asked, his voice cracking.

Amy just shook her head. "I don't feel so good. I can't believe he came back."

"Wait, who came back? You know who attacked you?" Hunter asked, still rubbing her back gently.

"Yes, I know. It was Donovan," Amy broke down and sobbed some more.

Anger boiled in the Greenwich native. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Donovan Anderson was supposed to be dead! How the hell did the son of a bitch come back?

"I'm gonna kill him!" he seethed.

Melina went over to her friend to calm him down. "I'm sorry for what happened, but you need to calm down."

"What are you talking about, baby? You have nothing to be sorry about," John joined in.

She looked at her husband with a sad look on her face. "Yes, it's my fault because Donovan sent me a letter last week. He faked his death a managed to escape from prison. He's coming back for me. He even knows about Kianna."

"What? Babe, why didn't you tell me about this?" he screamed, but quickly calmed down when he realized he was scaring her.

"Because, in the letter, he said he was gonna make sure that you or anyone else won't get in the way. That's why I didn't say anything. I don't want anything to happen to you. Furthermore, he said that he's gonna take Kianna and he said that I'm gonna raise the baby with him, not you. He's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants. He still wants me back," she explained, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

John went over to where she was standing and wrapped his strong arms around her. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder, which was something she did ever since they started dating. He had no reason to be upset with her because she was scared as hell. The one person who should be scared right now is Donovan. If that asshole knows what's good for him, he won't show up anywhere near them.

"Mel, honey, what did you do with the letter?" he whispered.

Melina sniffed softly. "I gave it to detective Carpenter. She talked to me back at the arena yesterday."

"I still can't believe the son of bitch is alive and walking the streets! I'm gonna break every single bone in his body if I ever see him again!" John huffed angrily.

Melina didn't say anything. She just stayed in her husband's arms and felt safe, but she still had a nagging feeling that something bad was about happen.

And, she realized, that the only way she'll ever feel safe if Donovan really ends up dead.

X

_Holiday Inn & Casino_

_Detroit, Michigan_

_April 7, 2010_

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Phil Brooks a.k.a. CM Punk said to his girlfriend as they stood outside her hotel room.

Maria smiled at her boyfriend. "I do want you to stay with me, but I need some time to think by myself. But, you can always come back. I'll be here."

"You'll be the first person I'll call when I change my mind," she assured him. They kissed briefly before she opened the door to her room and stepped right inside. She blew a kiss at him before she closed the door.

Sighing deeply, she headed towards the bed and flopped down on it, running her fingers through her long red hair. She was about to just fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door. Smiling, she got up because she figured Phil may have forgotten something.

"Phil, honey, what did you forget?" Maria asked as she opened the door, only for her to be met by someone's fist. She crumbled on the floor, clutching her face as she heard the door being slammed closed.

"Fucking little bitch! Thought you were done with me?" a male voice snapped. She looked up and was shocked to find Donovan standing over her, anger looming over her face. The Chicago native quickly started backing away.

"Please leave me alone!" she begged.

He just glared at her. "I'm not done with you, slut! This is what happens when you stick your nose into someone's business where it don't fucking belong!"

"Melina and Amy told me everything because they trust me! Just like I told them everything because I trust them!" she snapped, finally standing up.

He reached over and slapped her hard across her face. Unfazed, she slapped him right back across his face, angering him even more. He completely snapped and lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her throat and proceeded to choke the life out of her. Maria struggled to scream but with his hands on her throat so tightly, she could barely breathe. However, she somehow managed to raise her leg up and kicked him where it really hurts. Donovan screamed and released her, then he crashed on the floor and held his nuts in his hands.

Maria saw her chance. She took off running and headed right for the door. Just when she managed to open it and was about to step out to get some help, Donovan grabbed her ankle and tripped her, causing her fall on the floor. As the sadistic man began pulling her back into the room, she did everything she could to get away from him. Finally, she managed to kick him in his face with her free leg, causing him to release her once again. She got up, opened the door and managed to run out of the hotel room, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not done with you, bitch! I'll be back! You, Amy and Melina will all fucking pay!" Donovan screamed as he stumbled out of the room, holding his sore face in his hand.

_Just you wait, bitches! I'm not going anywhere! I will get what I want!_

**Coming up in the next chapter: Maria's history with Donovan is finally revealed. Amy gets out of the hospital; meanwhile, Melina gets a threatening phone call from Donovan, telling her that he will get her, no matter what it takes. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Secrets, phone calls and a dead end

**Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. I just had a lot on my mind lately and this story wasn't one of them. Fortunately, I'm back with a brand new chapter and things are getting more and more intense for Melina. Donovan really lost him mind this time. And even though Maria managed to get away from him, the sadistic son of a bitch isn't done with any of them yet. Not even by a long shot, which is why in this chapter, Maria's history with Donovan is finally revealed. You'll be shocked and appalled at what he had done to her.**

**By the way: MELINA'S BACK, BITCHES! MELINA'S BACK, BITCHES!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Quicken Loans Arena_

_Cleveland, OH_

_April 21, 2010_

It's been two weeks since she was attacked in her hotel room. And, though, she managed to escape after kicking Donovan not once, but twice, Maria was walking around on eggshells. She had no idea she'd be seeing that sadistic asshole again after everything he had done to Melina and Amy. Furthermore, she too had felt his wrath a long time ago. It was something she never told anyone, not even to her boyfriend.

When she first met Donovan back in high school, he was completely different. Though she was a dancer and a cheerleader, Maria wasn't very popular. She didn't even bother trying to fit in because she knew it was just a waste of time; plus, the girls she hung out were stuck up, self absorbed, overconfident and act like they ran the fucking world. Well, she wasn't one of them.

So when Donovan Anderson suddenly took an interest in her, she was shocked, to say the least. However, she thought he was cute and he was sweet, so she figured, why not?

She gave him a chance. And she would soon regret that decision.

Maria was extremely happy at first. Donovan was everything she wanted in a man. He was sweet, caring, considerate and always managed to put her needs before his. She was happy being his girlfriend. Since they began dating, her social status went through the roof. Everyone in the entire school wanted to be her friend.

But, as she learned a long time ago, what goes up, must come down.

And things went down a lot faster than she anticipated.

For reasons unknown, Donovan developed a vicious mean streak. He'd take it out on her; regardless if he's using his mouth or his hands to get his anger out of the way. Maria couldn't understand the sudden change in him. She thought if there was something wrong with her; did she do something that caused him to be angry all the time. Every single time she tried to talk to him about it, he'd respond with a vicious slap to her face.

So Maria did just like any other woman who's been in a serious situation like her: she tried to cover it up with make up, wearing oversized clothing, wearing sunglasses and wearing a fake smile on her face.

She dealt with him verbally and physically abusing her. She dealt with him disrespecting him in front of their friends. She even dealt with him being controlling and possessive.

What she couldn't deal with is Donovan cheating on her.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when she caught him in bed with Whitney Harrington, Maria's longtime rival and captain of the cheerleading squad. Normally, the redhead would be quiet and reserved; but after walking in on her boyfriend having sex with the one girl she hated more than anyone else, that was it. She was one angry cheerleading bitch.

And she let them know of it, too, when she pounced and began to beat the holy hell out of Whitney. Donovan, shocked and angered at the sight of his girlfriend beating the hell out of his lover, pulled Maria off of Whitney and proceeded to beat the hell out of her for even barging in on them in the first place. When it was all said and done, it was Maria who was left laying while Donovan and Whitney walked away and acted like nothing happened.

Realizing that there was no sense in staying in a relationship with a man who'll only keep hurting her, Maria knew what she had to do.

She had to end her relationship with Donovan before she wound up dead.

However, she also realized how dangerous and sinister he can be.

When she finally told him she wanted to break up when she ran into him the next day at school, he went completely ballistic. Without warning, he attacked her; punching, kicking and even biting her. Then, dragging her by her long blond hair (at the time), he took her to the boys' bathroom, where he did the unthinkable.

He raped her. Twice.

When he got finished, he threatened to kill her if she told anyone about what he had done to her. Furthermore, Donovan ended up dumping her because, according to him, she wasn't what he wanted anyone. He even went so far to say that he never gave a damn about her in the first place.

Up until she went home, Maria was in a daze. She walked to her classes as if she was a zombie. Her face, once so full of life was now pale and white as a ghost. Her clothes were completely torn and she became the shell of the person she never wanted to be. Donovan took everything away from her, that bouncing back was way out of the question.

As far as she's concerned, Maria Desiree Kanellis completely felt dead.

Internally and externally.

When she got home, she managed to avoid her family as much as possible. She went up to her room, threw herself on her bed and cried hysterically for hours and hours. She couldn't believe Donovan would be so cruel to her. Now, she could handle getting dumped, but being raped in the girls' bathroom at school twice was something she couldn't handle. She contemplated taking her own life because she was literally at her wit's end.

She just wanted to end it all.

However, she also knew she couldn't let Donovan get away with what he had done to her. But, he did threaten to kill her if she breathed a word to anyone about what happened. Besides, who would believe her, anyway? No saw what happened, he made sure to lock the door and when it was all over, he even made sure she cleaned up. He didn't want anything to be traced back to him.

However, Donovan realized too late that karma was biting him in the ass.

Maria finally had the courage to tell her family what happened. Her brother, who happened to be on a temporary leave from the marines, was about to go over to where Donovan lived and beat the living hell out of him for hurting his sister. Maria's father offered to do the same, but she talked them out of it; worried that Donovan would make good on his threats if he found out she finally broke down and opened her mouth.

Maria ended up skipping school for the next several days; not wanting to have anything to do with her ex-boyfriend. She just laid in bed; staring up at the ceiling and allowed herself to wallow in self pity, shame, humiliation and thinking more and more about taking her own life. At that point, she didn't wanna live anyone and had every opportunity to go that route when she had a butcher's knife in her hands, but, for some reason, an inner voice talked her out of doing the unimaginable.

Donovan was eventually tried and convicted of rape, making criminal threats and assault. On the day he was convicted, he saw her walking out of the courtroom and called her out.

"You bitch! You stupid little bitch! I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut, tramp! You're gonna pay for this, Maria! Mark my words, you will pay for this!" he screamed at her as he was being dragged out the courtroom in handcuffs.

Life had been difficult since the trial. She ended up having major relationship problems because she still has a difficult time trusting people, especially men. It wasn't until she started dating Phil that she had done a pretty good job keeping her distance.

But, now, with Donovan on the loose, she can't afford to be alone anymore.

She's scared for Melina. She's scared for Amy.

And most importantly, Maria's scared for herself.

X

_Metro Hospital_

_Amy's room_

_Detroit, Michigan_

_April 21, 2010_

"Baby girl, are you ready to go?" Hunter asked as he went inside the hospital room and found his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, her head lowered not even looking at him.

"Sure," she mumbled quietly. All she could think about was the baby she had lost. Donovan Anderson took the one thing she wanted more than anything away from her; all because of his so-called 'revenge' plot.

"Ames, are you okay? Why aren't you looking at me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed. For the next several minutes, silence filled the air. Neither said anything.

"Did I do something so wrong to cause him to kill my baby?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

He looked at her, wide-eyed. "Absolutely not! Baby, you did nothing wrong. You're not at fault. If anyone's at fault, it's Donovan. He wants Melina so bad that he'll go through anyone who gets in his way. You just happened to be his first casualty."

"Hunt, you have to remember I was in a relationship with the jackass myself. He took everything away from me. I thought I would never walk again after he broke my back. He couldn't handle the fact that I moved on and married you. Our baby was supposed to make our life together complete, but he took that away, too," Amy explained with tears forming in her hazel eyes.

He gently wiped them away with his thumbs. "Honey, the good news we can still have children. This is just one tragic misstep. Everything will be okay."

She finally laid eyes at her husband and gave him a grim smile. "Are you sure about that, babe?"

He leaned over and kissed her temple gently. "I'm sure. I'm gonna make sure he never hurts you again. Now, let's get out of here. We have a plane to catch. Vince was kind enough to give us some time off, so I thought we could go somewhere; just to get away from the chaos for a while."

Smiling at him, Amy picked up her bag and together they walked out, completely unaware that Donovan was watching their every move.

And he had an evil scowl on his face.

_It's only a matter of time._

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Quicken Loans Arena_

_Cleveland, OH_

_April 21, 2010_

Holding Kianna in her arms and watching her sleep peacefully, Melina quietly hummed to herself as she waited for John to come back from his meeting with Vince concerning tonight's show. Truth be told, she's still a little on edge after what happened two weeks ago. Watching her best friend laying in the hospital after being attacked by Donovan was gut-wrenching, to say the least. Her ex has clearly lost his mind. Now, he'll just go through anyone just to get her back. She didn't know how much more she can handle seeing her friends get hurt because of him. She was now more afraid than ever that John will get hurt; even though he vowed to protect her at all costs.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she was startled when her phone started ringing. Putting her daughter down in the playpen, she grabbed her phone out of her makeup bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_You miss me, Mel?"_

She felt bile forming in her throat. She knew that voice anywhere. "How did you get my number?"

"_I have my ways, Melina. Now answer my question."_

"No. I don't miss you. I haven't missed you in years. Leave me alone."

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, honey. You're mine. You're always gonna be mine. John Cena had no business messing with you in the first place!"_

"He's my husband! I married him because I love him! I'm in love with him! I was never in love with you, Donovan! All you did was make my life miserable! I had a lot of boyfriends in my life and let me tell you, you were the worst of them all!" she screamed.

"_It doesn't matter because we will be together again. And, you know something? I think I should bring Amy and Maria into the mix since they can't seem to stay out of my business."_

"You leave them alone! They have nothing to do with this!" Melina seethed.

"_See, that's where you're wrong, Melina! Amy hurt me, too, by marrying that clown Hunter. I had to teach her a lesson. As for Maria, I'm surprised she had the balls to tell you what happened between us back in high school. Little bitch wanted it; however, she took nine years away from my life. I couldn't even get into college thanks to my criminal record. As far as I'm concerned, she got what she deserved when I had her in the bathroom!" _he laughed sadistically.

"You're sick! I'm hanging up!" she warned.

"_If anybody's gonna hang up, it's gonna be me. But, remember this: you are mine, Melina Adrienne Perez. No matter what it takes, we will be together again. And, as far as I'm concerned, I'm Kianna's father, not your husband. We're gonna be a family. And you will have my baby before it's all said and done. Now I must go. I still have some unfinished business to take care of. Goodbye, my sweet. I love you," _were the last words he said before she heard the phone click.

Melina threw her phone down and buried her face in her hands. She can't take this anyone. How many more people must get hurt? How much more can she handle her ex coming back and taking her away from the people she loved the most? She just couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't

And she had no idea that things were about to get much worse.

X

_California State Correctional Facility_

_Morgue Ward_

_Los Angeles, California_

_April 21, 2010_

"When did this happen?" Naomi asked as her face hardened at the sight of the now dead Jacob Anderson laying on the operating table.

Medical examiner Julia Newman sighed as she took off her gloves. "Just a few hours ago. Multiple stab wounds to the neck and scalp. His throat was cut from ear to ear. Whoever did this was angry, I believe."

"I can't believe this is happening. He was supposed to be helping me catch his cousin," Naomi breathed angrily.

Julia shrugged her shoulders. "There's been a couple of fights within the last few weeks. Jacob was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He really didn't give anyone any trouble."

"Well, now I have to find out who killed him. Something tells me this person was hired to kill him," Naomi said as she turned on her heel and began walking away, silently kicking herself for not doing something about much sooner. The plan to recapture Donovan was proven to be much more challenging now; because he was smarter and more cunning in avoiding the law.

Dreading the inevitable, she's now gonna have to make a painful suggestion to Melina in order to save her life.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Donovan gets some help in planning the kidnapping of Melina, Kianna, Maria and Lita. Naomi talks to the inmate who killed Jacob and receives some shocking information. Meanwhile, John makes a suggestion to Melina to ease some of the tension that's been building upon Donovan's reappearance. Stay tuned!**

**I told you Donovan completely lost his mind. And there's plenty more in store as the story rolls along!**

**Please review!**


	6. Surprising turn of events

**I'm sorry once again for taking so long. I have been busy with life, you know and that has the tendency to get in the way. Well, I'm back again with a brand new chapter and let me tell you, it's gonna leave you on the edge of your seat. Donovan completely lost his mind, but I decided to have him sidetracked in this chapter because something big will happen to him. Furthermore, I already know what I'm gonna do to him and it may happen before the story's even finished. Plus, I have another surprising twist in store for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BTW, I do hope Nexus does finally go away at Hell in a Cell. I'm just about sick and tired of them. I'm rooting for Cena all the way!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_California State Correctional Facility_

_Visiting room_

_Los Angels, California_

_April 21, 2010_

Naomi was waiting patiently for the man who killed Jacob to come in so she could talk to him. Outwardly, she was calm, but deep down inside, she was teetering on the edge. This was getting out of control. Donovan had done a really great job outsmarting her and keeping a low profile and that alone really pissed her off. In her mind, that son of a bitch should've been better off dead. She couldn't wait another minute to get her hands on him so he can pay for what he had done.

Her breath caught in her throat when the door opened and the inmate was escorted inside with an officer trailing close behind. Immediately, he sat down across from her and began slouching, not even looking at the female detective. He really had nothing to say to her but he really didn't have a choice in this matter. He was caught red-handed and he can't change a damn thing.

"What the hell do you want, bitch?" he snarled.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Why did you kill Jacob Anderson? What did he do to you?"

He finally looked at her with anger in his eyes. "He was in my way, that's why. I didn't like him."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him, though. So why did you do it?" she pressed.

"Like I said before, bitch. He was in my way. He had to go. And, since we're being honest here, he needed to go a long time ago. Nobody gave a fucking damn about him to begin with," the man revealed.

She smiled at him sarcastically. "Ah, so we're getting to that point. I have a gusty feeling that you were hired to kill Jacob. So, who told you to do it?"

He shrugged his shoulder, which didn't suit her fine. She needed answers and she needed them right now.

"I want you to talk to me, Norman Keller. Who told you to kill Jacob Anderson?" she screamed.

"His cousin, Donovan! Is that what you want to hear? He knew that Jacob was gonna help you catch him so he called me on the phone and told me to quote 'take care of the problem'! He promised to pay me 3000 dollars if I do it, too. He said he's in a relationship and he's about to cash in on her life insurance policy," Norman explained.

Naomi kept smiling. "Well, thank you for that information, but I've got some bad news for you. You're not getting the money."

"What?" he barked in disbelief.

Her smile faded immediately. "That's right. Donovan's flat broke. He played you for a damn fool. And now you're gonna pay for it, Mr. Brown. Prosecutors are seeking the death penalty on you. And even if you start talking, it's not gonna do you any kind of good. That son of a bitch screwed you over big time. There is no money."

Norman was pissed off. He couldn't believe what had just transpired. He was supposed to do the job, get paid and move on. But, now, he could be getting the needle in his arm because the one man he made a deal with left him completely high and dry. And he didn't like it one bit.

"If I help you, can I get a deal?" he asked, looking frantic and hopeful.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. You see, I sought Jacob's help and that got him killed by your hand. You better hope and pray that the jury will go easy on you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Donovan to catch," she said before she got up from the table, turned on her heel and walked away. With a grin on her face, she knew she was getting closer to capturing Donovan and sending him back to jail once and for all.

That is, if he doesn't end up dead first.

X

_Local bar_

_Los Angeles, California_

_April 21, 2010_

Donovan was sitting at the bar, sipping his drink. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure he didn't bring attention to himself because the last thing he plans to do is go back to jail and wind up being someone's bitch again. No, he has to make sure he never have to go back to that hellhole again.

Sighing deeply, he checked his watch as he kept drinking his scotch. He was waiting for someone to come in so he can do business. He still plans on getting Melina back but he also decided to capture Lita and Maria for insurance. Besides, he still have some unfinished business and before long, they will be gone and he can have Melina and Kianna all to himself again.

He was about to say the hell with this and walk out of the bar when the one person he was looking for finally showed up. He looked completely disheveled and his clothes were somewhat torn and wrinkled. Sighing deeply, he took a seat next to Donovan at the bar and ordered a beer.

"Where the hell have you been?" Donovan seethed.

The man rolled his eyes. "Don't start with me, man. Had a fight with the wife. Now what do you want?"

"I want Melina back, that's what I want. But, I also decided that I have some unfinished business with Amy and Maria. So, I want them, too, which is I called you. I want you to capture them," Donovan explained.

"I don't understand. If you want Melina, why must you include Amy and Maria?" the man asked, looking curious.

"Like I said before, I have some unfinished business with those two meddling bitches. I figure by having all three of them, including Melina's daughter, I'll definitely get what I want. You see, I really want Melina because she hurt me so bad. She went off and married that loser when she's supposed to be with me. Amy and Maria both come into the picture because they too hurt me. All of them needs to pay. You see, once I have Melina in my arms again, I'm gonna make her forget about that fucking loser husband of hers. She's gonna raise her daughter with me. I will not be denied!" Donovan barked, slamming his glass down on the table.

The man looked at him with a smirk on his face. Poor guy has no idea of what's gonna happen when they leave the bar. What Donovan doesn't know is he got a phone call from a friend of his, who knew where the jerk was hiding all this time. That person just happened to be a private investigator.

"So, um, you wanna continue this conversation back at my place? I have more booze," the man suggested with a grin on his face.

"I don't see why not. I'm sick of this place," Donovan replied as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill, then he slapped it on the table. He grabbed his jacket and proceeded to walk out of the bar, with his new 'friend' trailing close behind.

As they stepped outside, all of a sudden, Donovan was clocked over the head with a lead pipe. Down he went like a ton of bricks and there he laid on the pavement; knocked out cold from the blow he received. The man stood over him with a smile on his face, then he signaled three of his friends to pick him up, which they did and threw him right into an unmarked van.

Driving away into the dead of night, they have big plans in store for Donovan. Plans that surely thwart his plans in getting Melina back.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Joe Louis Arena_

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_April 28, 2010_

Melina checked her phone for the umpteenth time, making sure that she doesn't get any suspicious calls from Donovan once again. She even checked her mail back home and got no letter from him. Now, she didn't know whether to take this as a good sign or not, but things have been relatively calm and quiet over a course of a week. She's been able to look over her shoulder, been able to sleep at night in her husband's arms and she's been able to work with little to no problems. That being said, however, she was still on guard; because if she has learned anything from being with that monster for the last three years, Donovan Anderson was unpredictable.

After putting her phone into her purse, she got up from the sofa and went over to the crib. Looking down at her daughter's sleeping face, Melina had a huge smile on her face. The two people who kept her sane were her wonderful husband and their beautiful daughter. The paparazzi princess couldn't imagine her life without them. It was John who pretty much saved her from going over the edge and without him, she didn't know where to turn or who to turn to.

Speaking of John, he walked inside their locker room a moment later, looking sweaty and tired from hours of exercising. His mood quickly changed when he laid his blue eyes on his wife.

"Beautiful, is everything okay?" he asked as he walked over to her.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Listen, I know you're still on edge with this whole Donovan situation, so I have an idea that can at least ease some tension concerning that fucking asshole," he told her as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"What do you suggest?" she asked, looking anxious.

"Well, I came from talking to Vince and I convinced him to give us some time off. I was thinking we should just get away for a while. You, me and Kianna. Let's go someplace secluded so we can relax and have some fun. What do you think?" he asked, looking at her with apprehension and excitement in his eyes.

"Going away for a while sounds like a good idea. I surely could use a break," she conceded, smiling at her husband.

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "That's great, baby. And I promise you: everything's gonna be okay. Before long, we won't have to worry about Donovan Anderson coming into our lives and trying to take you away from me. I won't let it."

As they began packing up their things and prepared to go to their secret destination, they had no idea that Donovan Anderson will no longer pose a threat to them or anyone else.

X

_Undisclosed location_

_Los Angeles, California_

_April 28, 2010_

Donovan didn't know where he was and he was actually getting scared out of his mind. He looked around and found the place to be completely dark. Furthermore, he couldn't get up because he was tied up, chained and gagged in a run down chair. How the hell did he end up here? He was supposed to get Melina back so he could be a family with her and Kianna; plus he was also supposed to work on getting Amy and Maria back so he could make them pay, but that's not gonna happen.

As he worked to free himself, the door opened, then closed. Donovan stopped struggling kept still as the light was cut on.

"How are we doing, bitch?" a familiar voice called out to him. He stepped out from the shadow and looked at Donovan with a evil smile on his face.

"What the hell did you do to me? Why am I here?" Donovan asked, scowling.

"Because I brought you here; with some help of my friends. Do you really think we would let you go and terrorize those women for much longer? If anything, you're better off dead," the man sneered at him.

"Let me go. I'm not gonna let Melina be with that clown! She belongs to me!" Donovan screamed, which caused the man to reach over and slap him hard across his face.

"Shut the fuck up! You're not gonna do anything to anyone. By the time we get done with you, Melina will be a distant memory. Furthermore, there's someone I want you to meet," the man snickered before he stepped aside and allowed a female to join this fun little torture game they were playing. Donovan's eyes were wide open in shock because he knew who this woman was.

"Detective Carpenter?" he said, gulping in fear.

Naomi leaned down and got right in his face. "That's right, honey. I have to take my PI friend for leading me right to you. I decided that sending you back to jail isn't gonna do anyone any good. You really should've been dead."

"W-what are you talking about?" Donovan stammered.

She reached inside her holster and pulled her out her gun. Then, she pointed the object at his head.

"This is gonna be so much fun," she said with a sadistic smile on her face.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The Cena family arrives at their destination and Melina finally begins to relax. Meanwhile, detective Carpenter continues to torture Donovan; determined to make him pay for everything he's done. And Lita and Maria can finally be peace after realizing Donovan hasn't been seen or heard. Stay tuned!**

**Didn't see that coming, huh? You're gonna see why Naomi is hell bent on destroying Donovan, which is why this story is winding down.**

**Please review!**


End file.
